


So Perfect

by FranticFangirl



Series: 5sos One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to stop?” he asked, his eyes pleading with you to say no.<br/>“No. More. I want all of you...” you said, and he leaned down to kiss you, his hand coming up to intertwine with yours.<br/>“Are you sure?” he asked, and you nodded. “Yes. I’m sure.”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Perfect

“Yes Mom, I’m home safe and I’m about to start my homework. You and dad have a good time, I’ll see you when you get back tomorrow night.” you said into the phone as you ascended the staircase to your room.   
You exchanged goodbye’s and I love you’s, then hung up, flipping open your laptop. You had a paper to write for english class that you hadn’t started yet.   
Before starting to write, you plugged in your earbuds but only put the left one in your ear, so you had music blasting in one side, but still had one ear open to your surroundings.  
You’d stayed home alone countless times of course, but for some reason that night you were feeling a little jumpy. It didn’t help that your street light had been busted for about a week, so your entire road was dark and kinda creepy.   
About half a paragraph in you were already agitated and decided it would be less miserable with snacks and pajamas, so you changed and then headed down to the kitchen.   
You sang and danced to yourself as you waited for your popcorn to finish popping, sliding on your socks across the floor to grab a soda from the fridge.   
You bounded back up the stairs and sat down at your desk, begrudgingly determined to finish the paper in one night.   
You soon found a rhythm, typing away and munching on popcorn, not noticing the time pass by.  
It wasn’t until you finished the paper that you looked down at the clock. It was half past one in the morning, and it was eerily quiet in the house.  
Nervously you stood up, and walked over to your light switch. You flipped it on and darted into the hallway, the bathroom, all the way downstairs, turning on lights as you went.  
You knew it was silly, but you were spooked. You took several deep breaths trying to calm down, when you heard a noise.   
Like a stupid girl in a horror movie, you slowly crept closer to the kitchen, closer to the source of the sound.  
You peeked out the window, and saw a strange white light, about a yard up from the ground, and it was getting closer; making it’s way in your backyard from your fence to the door.   
Gripping the phone tight, ready to call the cops, you kept watching, frozen in your spot.   
It was then that you began to see that the light approaching appeared to be a phone, and that someone was holding it out to light the path they were walking.   
Though it was dark and you couldn’t be sure, the person appeared to be tall and lanky, and upon closer inspection you could see that they were wearing pajamas and.... two different shoes?  
The person held the phone up higher and you spotted a familiar Nirvana tee and saw the light of the phone bouncing off a piece of metal on the person's face. “Luke?” you whispered to yourself.  
Suddenly the white light dimmed as the person held the phone to his ear. A moment later you jumped as your phone vibrated in your hand. It was Luke and you answered quickly.  
“What the hell? Is that you out there?” you asked loudly.  
“Well I sure hope I’m the only one out here.” he said with a laugh, as you heard his footsteps on the porch.   
Walking to the door you opened it, and Luke quickly stepped inside after looking over both shoulders to make sure the neighbors hadn’t been watching.  
“Call next time! My parents aren’t home and I thought you were a murderer so I was about to call the cops and then they could’ve come and then you could’ve gotten in trouble and then they could’ve called my parents and then-” you rambled but Luke cut you off, putting his finger to your lips.  
“But you didn’t. And now I’m here. And we’re alone.” Luke said, stepping closer into your space.   
You stepped back. Luke was right, and you were totally going to take advantage of that situation, but first you looked him up and down.  
You took in the pajama pants, his bedhead, his hoodie covered arms and the two different shoes, and laughed.  
“You look utterly ridiculous.” you said smiling. Luke rolled his eyes. “It was dark and I was in a hurry, besides look at yourself!” he said, pointing at your mismatched pajamas and sock-feet.   
You tilted your head to the side and faked an innocent expression. “Well if they’re that ridiculous, I could always take them off.” you said sweetly.  
Luke’s eyes grew wide for a second before he grinned smugly. “Sounds like a plan.” he said, taking hold of the bottom button of your pj top.   
“Not here, upstairs.” you said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the staircase.  
He followed eagerly, turning off all the lights for you as you went.   
In your room, he switched that light off too, leaving only your desk lamp on. Your room was basked in a warm yellow glow as he spun you around to face him, his hands on your hips.  
“I can’t believe you’re mine...” he breathed out, walking forward, backing you further into the room.   
Once the two of you were standing in front of the bed, his hands trailed up your sides to your shoulders, stopping where your hair fell past your chin. Slowly and sweetly he brushed it back, revealing your face to him.   
You smiled and looped your arms around his neck as he finally brought his lips down to meet yours.  
Your hand caressed the side of his face as your lips overlapped, soft and warm. His head tilted to the side as he kissed you with enthusiasm, his tongue licking along your bottom lip almost the moment you began.   
Your lips parted, letting him in, while your hips rolled onto his, both of your bodies stepping closer as though you could occupy the very same space if only you got near enough.   
Your heart beat fast and you gasped, overwhelmed. He moaned and suddenly you needed his hands on you everywhere at once.  
Apparently he read your mind, because you soon felt his palms sliding down your back, a tantalizing touch before he grabbed your ass, squeezing tightly.   
Needing breath, you broke the kiss, looking up at him. His pupils were blown wide with lust, and you could only imagine your own.   
“Bed...” you whispered, and he hummed his agreement, picking you up and laying you down gently on the mattress.   
He climbed onto the bed carefully, hovering above you, his knees bracketing your own.  
“Babe... babe, can I take your top off?” he asked and you nodded. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he undid each tiny button on your pajama top. He went slower than you would’ve liked, but you knew he was trying to restrain himself.   
Once the top was unbuttoned, you sat up a little so he could slide it off your shoulders.  
When it was off and you were laying down again, he traced his fingers down the straps of your bra and along the lace that lined the cups.   
He lowered himself, planting hot kisses on your jaw, then down your neck, to your bare collarbones. Each kiss sent sparks, and you writhed underneath him.   
Unable to just lie still and wait for him to do something, you reached up to push his hoodie off and pull his shirt up over his head. He moved with you, allowing you to rid him of his clothes.   
Once his chest was bare you sat up to bite down on his shoulder, before starting to suck a hickey onto his neck.   
The moment was short lived however as soon he was pushing you back down and crawling backwards on the bed. He jumped up, quickly shucking his shoes and jeans, and you took the initiative to slide your own shorts down your legs, and you pushed your socks off with your feet.  
When Luke was back in bed, you watched as he positioned himself between your legs and you felt his breath on your skin.  
Looking up at you reverently he licked along your left thigh, then your right. You fought the urge to clamp your legs together as you felt your arousal double in a matter of seconds.  
With his teeth, he took hold of the waistband of your panties, pulling them back and lifting them from your skin, sliding them down slowly, inch by inch.  
“Luke, do something...” you pleaded, and he listened, starting to suck on your clit. Your hands gripped his hair as he licked over the spot in a zigzag pattern, one of his hands snaking down to palm himself through his boxers.   
As he continued his ministrations, he brought two fingers up to slip them inside you. He pumped them in and out slowly, while sucking on your clit quickly, and you could feel your orgasm build deep within you.   
When he crooked his fingers inside you, finding your g-spot, you were gone.   
“Luke!” you gasped and he continued touching you through it, until you were shaking and oversensitive. You lay there for a moment, breathless.   
“Do you want to stop?” he asked, his eyes pleading with you to say no.  
“No. More. I want all of you...” you said, and he leaned down to kiss you, his hand coming up to intertwine with yours.  
“Are you sure?” he asked, and you nodded. “Yes. I’m sure.”.  
He stood up and grabbed his jeans, rooting through the pockets to find a condom.   
You helped him roll the latex onto his length, and he situated himself above you.   
“Ready?” he asked as he placed the tip of his cock at your entrance. You nodded, and braced yourself as he slid in, slowly reaching the hilt.  
He gave you a moment to adjust, before his eyes met yours in question.   
“Move.” you said, and he pulled his hips back, then thrust in gently.  
He continued on like that, and you angled your hips so that he was going deeper, closer to the spot you wanted him to reach.   
“You’re so perfect for me...” he said, quietly, as if in awe. “And you for me...” you whispered back.   
Your heart nearly burst in that moment, full of love, and trust, and nothing short of adoration for him.   
Soon, his thrusts became sloppy, and you knew he was reaching his climax.  
Wanting you to come again first, his thumb found your clit, rubbing quick circles, and his lips crashed into yours.   
“Come for me babe.” he begged. Your eyes closed and your head fell to your shoulder as your orgasm rushed through you. Lost in the ecstasy, you hardly noticed Luke cumming; until he was pulling out cautiously and carefully removing the condom. He tied it and threw it away, before laying back down in bed beside you, his thumb swiping across your forehead softly.  
“You’re so beautiful babe. So lovely.” he praised, and you curled into him, into his warmth.  
“I love you, Luke.” you sighed sweetly. “I love you too. So much.” he replied, bringing you in closer and pulling the covers up.  
You both fell asleep like that, wrapped in each others’ embrace, surrounded by each other’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
